Whenever You Need Me
by HPVDGleeLoVeR
Summary: "I can help you with whatever you need, whenever. Just remember that okay? I mean it. I am here for you whenever you need me, just a call away." Rachel tells Quinn she is there for support, and when, a day later, Quinn needs it most, she knows who to call
1. Chapter 1

What you need to know: It is now Rachel and Quinn's senior year, second semester, so i'm skipping a bit from this season. I feel like they are going to become friends eventually so in this story, they already have. Everything on Glee still happened (except Sebastian isn't gay), but I'm not sure how much actual time in Glee club will be mentioned. Also, Quinn and Rachel's personalities are definitely a little bit different, Quinn is still mixed with the wrong crowd sometimes, but she is not HBIC or mean Quinn. Quinn is dating Sebastian, they met at regionals and fell in love and Rachel is still with Finn. Quinn does still have a want for independence, but has realized already that she needs friends for support. You'll see! I know things like this have been done miltiple times, hopefully I can make it worth it and hope you like!

* * *

><p>She walks in with her head down. Something's wrong. I may not know everything about Quinn Fabray, but I know enough to realize when she is upset. Quinn and I have known eachother since freshman year, but we didn't start becoming closer friends til this, our senior year. We have Spanish with Mr. Shue together sixth period We became closer friends because our seats are right next to each other and now that we aren't fighting anymore why not. Not like hangout every weekend and talk about everything friends, but enough to have each others numbers and talk every once and a while, even sincerely say hello in the halls. Anyways, this wasn't her normal, "I'm tired", kinda looking down, there was more to the look she had. I stand up knowing what she needs, and open my arms. She walks right into them, drops her backpack and rests her head on my shoulder. If you would have told me back in my sophomore year that by my senior year I would be offering Quinn Fabray a hug and that she actually would accept it, I wouldn't have believed them. "Thank you...", she says, her voice quiet, practically a whisper. We stand there for what must have been a few minutes at least, I could tell she was wiping tears away at some moments. Finally class was about to begin and she needed to sit down. I let go, and brush the last of her tears away with my thumb, "Whatever it is Quinn, everything's gonna be fine..."I say in my most confident voice about to continue before Mr. Shue cuts me off. We may not be that close, but I care for her as I would all my friends. I can't stand to see someone upset and I am there for them always. It should be no different for her. It's a Rachel Berry thing! She mouths to me that she will explain later and luckily we have a group activity in class today.<p>

As soon as we split into groups she sits on the floor beside me and begins, "My mom and I have been arguing a lot this week and this morning it was at it's worst, I hate when we're mad at each other, it's enough that I still kinda hold the whole horrible dad and baby thing on her. On top of that I got back two tests today that I got D's on, and took another two tests today that I probably did the same. Today has just been horrible" She said this all in probably one breath and her tone was one of frustration, yet hurt. She complains about her mom every once and a while, but I don't know if I've ever seen her this upset, her mom really does try to be the best she can after everything.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'm sure everything with your mom will be worked out after school and if you want help studying for the finals in those classes, I'm getting A's in all of them and I can help you with whatever you need whenever. Just remember that okay? I mean it. I am here for you whenever you need me, just a call away." After I say this comment it does seem a little over the top, but I mean every word. I could have said so much more, but for now short and sweet, no matter how hard it is to confine me, is best. After a short silence she confirms this by leaning close to me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Rachel, I'll remember that" once again said in a whisper. Not that I mind. These are the moments that I live for in a way. Being able to support a friend. We sit like this until the end of class, she gives me one more hug, I hold her tight, and we go our separate ways down the hall. Her to leave and meet Sebastian, and I to the auditorium.

The next time I talk to her is the next day in class; she is back to her normal hyper self thank goodness. Everything with her mom got worked out right when she got home and she decided to take me up on my offer to help her study for the finals. Considering it's a Friday and she already has a party to go to tonight with Sebastian and babysitting over the weekend, we decided not to meet up until Monday after school. Unfortunately, life had other plans for us...


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to figure out how long I want each chapter to be. I'm still working out my writing style too, this is a bit different from my other series, She Would Be Mine, which is a bit easier for me to flow with the writing. What do you guys think so far? Let me know, I could use some feedback. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>I'm already in my pajamas and getting ready to start my weekly viewing of Funny Girl when my phone rings. Quinn Fabray? Wait what? I answer once I can wrap my head around the name on my screen. "Hello? Quinn, not that I don't appreciate the call but this is quite unexpect-...wait are you crying... Quinn what's wrong, where are you?" The tone of my voice goes from one of confusion and question to one of panic and concern. Her tone... scared, upset and sad,"Rachel, I'm at that party at a house near Dalton, can you come get me...please? I just-" she pauses and starts crying a little harder. "I'm on my way", i say as I turn the tv off and rush into the garage, still in my slippers and pjs. As I put the car in drive I reassure her that I will stay on the phone, on speaker of course though, considering it is highly illegal for a teenage driver to be talking on the phone while driving. The drive is shorter than I had expected, but long none-the-less. She tells me I'll know which house it is, that being one of the few things she has said to me. I've had to just sit here and listen to her cry, wishing that I could just be there already to hold her. I ask her what happened once and she doesn't respond. Not wanting to push her I decide to leave it 'til later. I finally arrive, it's true, very easy to find the house; lights, music, people on the lawn, the works. I park in front of the driveway, knowing no one will be leaving her anytime soon.<p>

"Quinn, i'm here, where are you? Do you want me to come get you or will you meet me outside?" I say, probably talking a bit too fast. She responds right away though, "I'm in the upstairs bathroom, please just come get me" her voice still weak. I rush inside pushing people aside screaming at the occasional idiot getting in my way. No one blocks Rachel Berry on a mission to help a friend. Even if they do find my pajama funny looking. Finding the which bathroom is a little harder than expected considering how obnoxiously large the house is. Sebastian is standing outside a door though, obviously drunk and talking to the door, "Quinn, come on, I didn't mean to, just come out" or at least that's what it sounded like. He's slurring everything he says. I march up to him and demand him to move, after a small push on my part he falls to the ground and passes out. That was easy... "Quinn! Open the door it's me Rachel" The door opens automatically and into my arms jumps Quinn, the prettiest girl i've ever met, looking the worst i've ever seen someone, her mess of blond hair and ripped dress proving my point. She sobs in my arms, saying nothing, just sobbing. I press her close to my body whispering in her ear, "Shh, Quinn, I'm here, don't worry, I've got you, it's okay, we're gonna go home" all the time trying to keep it together, be strong for her. Jeff, one of Blaine's best friends and a genuinely nice boy, turns the corner behind us to see the scene before him. Sebastian on the floor, Quinn sobbing, and me, trying to maintain my composure. I ask him to please carry Quinn to my car, informing him that I too know nothing of the situation so he shouldn't bother asking.

Once Quinn is settled in the passengers seat, and I have thanked Jeff, I get in the car and we leave. I reach to turn the radio on and change it to a pop station, rather than my usual show tunes Ohio station. Before I can move my hand back to it's place on the wheel Quinn takes it in hers, lacing our fingers together and squeezing tight. I rub my thumb over the back of her hand showing her I'm right there, and to provide what little comfort I could while still driving. She's stopped crying by the time we pull into my driveway. I park in the garage, thankful that my dad's are on a business trip this weekend, unattach my hand from Quinns, reassuring her I'm just going to the other side to help her out and slowly step out of the car. Deep breaths, Rachel...

I walk to the passenger door, open it, and unbuckle Quinn, "Hey, can you stand up, I'll help support you if you need me to, but i don't think my upper arm strength is what it should be to carry you safely" I say in a warm, soft voice, hoping it'll be comforting. She puts her hand out and I take it, pulling her to her feet and throwing her arm around my shoulder so I can hold her up. We make our way inside fine, meaning no major injuries, but she is still limping and I have a feeling I know why. I set her on my bed, and finally get a better look at her. Bruises are starting to form on her wrists and shoulders, there's a hand print forming on her face, looks like she will probably have a minor black eye tomorrow. Seeing all this, seeing her in this condition, it's killing me. Why Quinn? I'm going to kill Sebastian, he has to be the one responsible for this. Quinn is just sitting on my bed now, gazing into the distance.

"Quinn, let's get you out of this dress and into the shower, then I'll grab you a pair of pajamas to sleep in, okay?" as I say this she shows no response of hearing me. I sit on the bed next to her and wrap my arms around her, tears finally falling down my face, whispering in her ear, "Quinn, please, we need to get you out of this, come on" At this she nods against my shoulder. I stand up and put my arm out, just as I did for her getting out of the car and we go into the bathroom. Once there she is still staring off into space. Hoping she won't mind too much and knowing she needs to at least get out of this, I start to take her dress off, or...what is left of her dress. I get her dress off, no fighting from Quinn, she helps me by putting her arms up and then stands there still in a dazed state, in her bra and underwear. Both completely in tact, hopefully meaning what I initially assumed happened didn't. More bruises are visible now though. I have so many questions, but I am not going to push her, not just yet. Not on everything at least, right now there is only one thing I need to ask. One thing I need to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

><p>"Quinn, I need you to listen to me for one second okay? I have one question for you and then we don't have to talk about it again until you're ready okay?" She's looking me in the eyes, silently telling me she is listening. "Did he...rape you?" At the word rape she flinches, involuntarily. She shakes her head no, "He didn't get a chance to..." she whispers, her eyes beginning to water again. I go to hug her, but this time she pushes me away.<p>

"I just want to shower, I want to try to relax. I can do it myself. Just... Leave me alone please!" she tells me. I can't fight her, no matter how much I want to, so I stand just outside the door just in case. The shower turns on and I can hear her getting in. Five minutes later the water is still running the same way it was before, no movement. "Quinn! How's it going on there? You sure you don't need anything?"..no answer. I open the door and find her still in her bra and underwear sitting in the tub crying. "Do you want me to help you out of the tub or do you need help cleaning up? Quinn you need to tell me what to do. I don't want to hurt or upset you but you can't just lay there" I say, looking her in the eyes, those sad green eyes.

"I tried! I really tried to do this myself, but I can't stand steady without some sort of pain. It just hurts, so yes I do need your help to get out, I think i've soaked enough, don't you?"She makes an attempt at cracking a smile at the last comment but it isn't as successful as she'd hoped. I help her out, and she gets her out of her wet underwear, slight hesitation on both of our parts at this point as I am turned around and as she can't get a bra on without wincing. She finally gives me the okay to help her out, and I turn around to see that some of the bruises on her neck are actually bite marks and hickeys, a small gasp escapes my mouth and her eyes begin to water again. I get her bra on quickly, help her into dry clothes and guide her back to the bed. Realizing I still haven't brushed, I go to brush my teeth quickly, not wanting to leave Quinn alone too long.

As I enter back into my room, I go up to the bed and get on right next to her. I position myself so I can pull her towards me; grabbing her waist I gently drag her into my arms, which she quickly sinks into pressing her body into mine as a baby bird huddles under it's mothers wings. "I'm sorry,"Quinn whispers, "I remembered what you said the other day, and I knew you were telling the truth about 'whenever I need you' and just thanks."

I shift so I am looking in her eyes "You're welcome Quinn, and don't say sorry. I am happy to be able to help you out and be here for you, though not quite as umm... happy about the situation. Which we don't have to talk about right now. Tomorrow?"

She nods, "Yeah. Tomorrow. I don't want to think about that right now." and at this last comment she snuggles into a comfier position resting her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes."Don't leave me okay?" she says in a voice almost unrecognizable, a voice one would expect from a young terrified child. "I'm not going anywhere. Goodnight Quinn. I'll be here all night, don't worry." I assure her. I stroke her hair and push it out of her face. Watching as she slowly calms and falls asleep.

I wake up that night to Quinn squirming next to me. She had moved away slowly in the middle of the night and I let her go freely. I look at her face and tears are streaming down. Nightmare. Okay Rachel... either wake her up or see if she calms down. At that moment Quinn jolts up, gasping for air, now sobbing. "Rach... ?" she whispers.

"Yes, Quinn, I'm still right here, go back to sleep, everything is fine, you need your rest" I say as I make her lean back down. Closing her eyes she asks me to sing for her, to which I gladly accept.

It takes a few minutes of singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" combined with rubbing circles on her back, but I finally get her back to sleep, once again curled up against my body. I smile. Not because I am happy with the situation or anything that's going on, but because right now, at this moment, she is peaceful and looks almost okay. And because she is here, leaning on me, and knows that I am here for her always and trusted that enough to call me here. I am going to help her in whatever ways I can, I love her after all. As just a friend or as more than a friend, well that's not a topic for now. Now it's about being there for her. I like when a friend physically and emotionally can lean on me. I... wait I need to go to bed, having conversations with myself... great. Another thing to add the Rachel Berry's odd quirks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry it took so long! It's really hard for me to update during the week, so expect weekend updates only, maybe there'll be a few surprise week updates! Hope you enjoy! I'll post the new "She would be mine" tomorrow!

* * *

><p>Quinn wakes up about three more times, each time we go through the same thing. After the last time I finally decide to try to stay awake and keep her in my arms, hoping the lack of contact when she slips away is what pushes her nightmares to the extent they do. My theory actually works. Before I fall asleep I make sure to link my fingers together in hopes that will keep her close to me. It does. I don't wake up again until noon, later than i've ever woken up in my entire life. Quinn is still in my arms snuggled as far into my body as physically possible. You can tell she had been crying a lot last night, her eyes still a puffy red. The black eye is now firmly visible also, along with the marks on her neck. I shudder thinking of how they could've gotten there. Today could go a number of ways. Hopefully it goes my way... Quinn will tell me what happened, we'll call the police about the situation and she'll stay here for the day, hopefully night seeing as I can't see her mom being very good with her nightmares and comforting her. I brush the hair off her face gently, wondering how anyone could make this beautiful girl next to me so hurt. She finally starts to wake up a few moments later.<p>

"Good morning", I whisper as she shifts to a more comfortable position to look at me. She responds to me with a mumble, obviously not much of a morning person, though...it is technically afternoon.. I sit up a little gently shifting her with me and look at her again, "So i'm thinking a day full of movies and junk food is called for today. How about you? Plus you know a few other things we need to discuss whenever you are ready" At the last comment she gets a bit teary eyed again, as if coming back to reality, hoping it was all just a dream. I hate that I made her remember, but she was going to eventually this morning. I reach my arm around her and repeat myself, "Whenever you are ready, no push, but we do need to talk about it" She nods after I say this, "Some time today Rachel I will tell you, not right now, but we'll get into it today, I promise. I can't just hold it all in and I know it, but.. just not right now. Lets just start with some breakfast?"

We head down stairs with me supporting her the entire way. She is definitely aching more today than yesterday and winces with almost every movement. Knowing now that it's not because she was raped, my guess is it's just because of the bruises basically covering her body. I help her onto the couch, show her i'll be right around the corner and throw her the remote as I walk into the kitchen to make breakfast. I decide that it's fine to just have bagels with a glass of juice, i'll hopefully make us a good dinner later. I walk back into the living area with a tray consisting of our food and drinks and set it on the table.

We both sit there watching trashy reality TV and eating in silence for the next hour. When we're done I take the stuff back into the kitchen and decide to grab a few movies from upstairs in hopes Quinn will let me turn off the atrocious reality shows. She does and I grab a blanket to throw over the two of us as I sit down on the edge of the couch next to her. She leans into me as soon as I sit down, making me smile. I put my arm around her shoulder and gently shift her into a more comfortable position. We sit like this through three movies, thank god we have a 6 disc dvd player, I don't think I would've been able to get up with Quinn latched to me like she is to switch the discs out. Somewhere in the beginning of the third movie Quinn fell asleep. Since the third movie is now over, I stop running my fingers through Quinn's hair, her head now on my lap. I discovered a bump on the back of her head that I couldn't have noticed earlier. Another minor injury added to the list. I turn the volume down and begin to switch to the fourth movie of the day.

Quinn begins to stir and all of a sudden she tenses up and tears are streaming out of her eyes. Nightmare. She starts to mumble no over and over again and I shift myself so I am holding her and start to gently shake her to wake up. "Quinn! Quinn, come on hun, wake up! It's just a nightmare, it's me Rachel!" Her eyes shoot open and she tries to scoot away from me, a look of fear on her face as she begins full on crying now. "Quinn, it's just me. Just Rachel. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're fine. It's me" I say as I grab her hand and rub circles on it until her face softens, reality kicking in. "Rachel? I'm so sorry, I... Just... I can't get him out of my head. He won't leave me alone. I keep seeing his face. Over and ov-" I cut her off pulling her onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her holding her tightly in an embrace, wishing I never had to let her go. Never had to see her like this again, or worry about anything else happening to her.

"He is never going to get anywhere near you again. Do you hear me Quinn? I am never going to let him hurt you like this again? You are going to be okay! I am going to be here for you, and in time the nightmares will go away. In time his face won't be all you see. I'll be there every step of the way helping you okay? Shhhh, i've got you. You're safe" I say into her ear. She nods, but continues to sob in my arms for a half hour and then finally calms down. She stays in the embrace even after she finishes crying, her breathing finally calming down. "You okay? Well of course you're not but you know what I mean. Do you need anything? Want any water or...anything?" I ask as she shifts her head to look up at me.

"Right now all I need is you" she says making me blush. "Thank you so much Rachel, for saying that earlier, the reassurance, sorry it took me so long to calm down. It's probably about time I tell you what happened last night..."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long :/ updating when I can! Please review, it's what reminds me to keep the updates going! Also note there is obviously some violence in this chapter, just warning ya.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's probably about time I tell you what happened last night..."<em>

I nod as she pulls out of my arms to face me directly, we both sit pretzel style, our knees touching. I can tell she is hesitating a bit. She is trying to figure out what to say and how to say it and probably hoping I won't judge her for whatever it is. "Quinn, go on, it's okay, just tell me what happened"

She looks at me and begins, "He asked me to go to one of his Dalton parties with him, I had been to a few before that I had enjoyed, so I said yes. He picked me up from my house and we went to the house it was at. I figured it would be at the normal house, but this time it was at a different friends house. I knew it was going to be different the minute we pulled into the driveway. The music was turned up so loud we could basically hear it from a block away and there were already cars lining the streets. Sebastian got to park in the driveway because it was his best friends house. We walked inside and I immediately was passed a red solo cup, don't worry I didn't drink it, I just passed it to Sebastian... Bad idea... not that he wouldn't have drank if I hadn't given it to him. There was already a stoners corner, a beer pong game set up, and various boys taking their girlfriends upstairs. I told Sebastian I didn't want to stay long and he agreed, but soon enough he was drunk and was being his normal persuasive self and trying to get me upstairs. He said he had his own room at the house he was there so much, and that it was in the far corner of the upstairs, so we would have privacy. He told me that we could just stay there the two of us, not having to deal with those downstairs anymore. that it would be special. And I believed him...

She pauses and I reach for her hand, taking it in mine and rubbing my thumb in circles as to tell her it was okay to continue. She is sharing so much more than I thought she would be. No complaints here though, i'm glad she's opening up to me.

She makes an attempt at a smile as she takes a deep breath and continues, "We got to his room and as soon as he closed the door he started to make out with me. It was... it was nice, but I could taste the alcohol on his tongue. My first time with him was not going to be when he was drunk. I was fine with the making out for a while until he started to try to undress me. I would try to push him of, but he would only get more intense. He started giving me hickeys, as you can see, and got way too into it. I finally pushed him a little harder actually getting him off me. I told him to stop, and slow down. He agreed and again started gentle, but got worse. This time he was practically biting my neck. It was starting to hurt so I pushed him away again, telling him I was done and he was hurting me and we weren't doing it. At the last statement he went crazy. He started yelling at me, saying I would never be ready and was prude because of the baby thing and went into this rage. He went up to me and started kissing me again, only this time he had a hand around my back so I couldn't move away and couldn't push him away. I...I tried to get away and this only made it worse. He kicked my feet out from under me and I fell hard on my back, also hitting my head on a shoe rack at the foot of his bed. I could tell that it cut me, but didn't care I needed to get out. His eyes were crazy. I got up and he pushed me onto the bed, holding my wrists down so I couldn't push away...

By now Quinn had tears streaming down her face, probably getting flashbacks from last night of his face and her fears. At this point in her story I pull Quinn towards me again so she is on my lap, not holding her, not yet, she was still at an angle where this was not possible, wanting to still face me. I stay there just resting my hand on hers and my other on her leg, listening and waiting for her to finish.

"He ended up ripping my dress and every time I struggled he would grip my arm tighter or knee me in the leg, or twist my foot, that's why i'm limping so much. The whole time he was just yelling at me or glaring saying I deserved it. I was crying and he didn't care at all. Nothing got broken, but it hurt so bad... He was about to... he got close... but someone was yelling outside the door, just passing by the room through the hall, and it distracted him for the split second I needed. I got my feet up and kicked him in the balls, knocking him on the floor and I ran as quickly as I could, forgetting the injuries, into the bathroom. That's when I called you... Before you got there he just kept yelling at the door. It started as a rage, just as it had been in the bedroom, but then he got calm and that's what you heard. How did you knock him out any ways?" she asks me, giggling a little probably picturing my trying to pick a fight with him.

I'm glad she giggled, but I can't believe this all happened to her. Sebastian is so dead. "He was already drunk plus you had kicked him in the balls and I just kinda pushed him out of the way, too easy if you as me, I could've taken him out" I said matter of factly "No one should ever have to go through what you went through...Get over here.." I add, shifting her so I can hold her as we were before she started her story. She starts crying again, repeating over and over again, how it's her fault and how she shouldn't have trusted him, how could she be so stupid, etc. Each time I respond telling her it is in no way her fault, she's not stupid, adding that she is so much better than she thinks she is, saying Sebastian is an idiot and going to pay.

Once again I get her to calm down and we start the next movie. She grabs the blanket and throws it over us, quickly snuggling back into my arms, I smile and turn to watch the movie as she grabs my arms and tightens them around her even more. I feel her hands going to grab mine as she laces our fingers together and makes a comment about the movie. Dinner will have to wait until later.


End file.
